


Medals

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: SG-1 receives medals in private ceremony at the White House. Post season 5 episode 17 - Failsafe.





	

As the final stop on their personal tour of the White House, the members of SG-1, accompanied by General Hammond and Major Paul Davis, were led into the East Room by one of the presidential aides. The white paneled room, large by normal standards, seemed enormous with only the six of them present. Teal’c walked the perimeter, followed by Daniel and Major Davis who took turns explaining the significance of the room as well as pointing out some of the art work and furnishings. Two Secret Service Agents stood guard at the entrance to ensure stragglers from the now-closed self-guided public tours did not wander in by accident.

  


Over in the southwest corner, Jack batted away Sam’s attempt to smooth down his cowlick. When she moved to straighten his tie he grumbled, “Carter, it’s fine.”

  


“It’s crooked, sir. Let me fix it.”

  


“I’ve been dressing myself for years. I know how to tie my own tie.” Nonetheless, he stood still as she adjusted it to her satisfaction.

  


“She’s right Jack. It was a little crooked.”

  


Carter and O’Neill saluted as the president, flanked by Generals Jumper and Carter entered the room.

  


“Yes, sir. Carter’s always right.”

  


“Good answer, son.”

  


General Jumper, the Air Force Chief of Staff, shook hands with Hammond.“George, it’s good to see you.” He inclined his head towards Jack. “Still giving you trouble, I see.”

  


Daniel snorted, not at all intimidated by Jack’s “wait until later” look.

  


The two men stepped aside to make room for the Carter reunion, as a delighted Sam greeted her father. “Dad! I didn’t think you could make it.”

  


“We wanted it to be a surprise.” The elder Carter shook hands with Jack. “Another close one, Jack.”

  


“Yes, sir. We would have been toast if Sam hadn’t pulled another brilliant idea out of her … head.”

  


“Nice save.”

  


The president clapped his hands together. “First of all, I’m sorry I can’t do this with all the pomp and circumstance it deserves. I know how much Jack enjoys to be the center of attention.”

  


Jack rolled his eyes. If it were only him, he would as soon had the president drop it in the mail. But, this was in honor of the whole team. And his team deserved these accolades and more. SG-1 lined up.

  


“Dr Daniel Jackson, please step forward. In recognition of your heroic efforts in saving this planet, it is my honor to award you the Medal of Freedom.”

  


It was Daniel’s turn to shoot Jack a “wait until later” look. Jack grinned back unabashedly. He had purposely avoided giving his team any details about the meeting, saying only that the president had wanted to thank them personally for saving Earth from the giant asteroid Anubis had booby trapped. He looked on with pride as the medal was placed around Daniel’s neck.

  


Teal’c was next. “Murray Teal’c, please step forward. The reports, from both your team and General Hammond, have detailed at length your numerous acts of bravery in defense of this planet. As much as I would love to award you military honors, sadly General Jumper has informed me it would compromise national security. Therefore, it is my honor to award you the Medal of Freedom, our highest civilian award.”

  


Teal’c crossed his right arm over his chest as he bowed; his people’s formal gesture of respect.

  


Turning to Jacob Carter the president asked, “Would you like to help me with this next one?”

  


“With pleasure, sir.”

  


“Major Samantha Carter, the Medal of Honor is our highest military accolade. It is awarded to those who have risked their lives while performing great acts of courage and bravery above and beyond the line of duty. Your commanding officers provided many examples supporting your nomination, including credit for the avoiding the last planetary disaster. Therefore, it is my great pleasure to present you the Medal of Honor.”

  


He waited as Jacob pinned the medal to her uniform. She snapped off a text book salute before returning to Jack’s side.

  


“Major, in the words of Colonel O’Neill, keep pulling those brilliant ideas out of your …”

  


“Yes sir.” Sam blushed.

  


“Alright Jack. You’re last, but not least. I’ve lost track count of the number of times you and your team have saved this planet.”

  


“Eight.”

  


“Er, yes, thank you Murray. As I was saying, Jack, if it weren’t for you and your team, this planet would have faced enslavement or worse. Although your mission reports have always given all the accolades to your team, the truth is — the team is only as good as its leader. Colonel Jack O’Neill, for your countless acts of valor and bravery in defense of this planet, most recently in diverting an asteroid that would have decimated Earth …” hemotioned for Hammond to pin the medal, “we’re going add another Medal of Honor to that impressive collection.”

  


Generals Jumper, Hammond, and Carter, all saluted Jack while SG-1 looked on with pride as their leader snapped off a perfect salute in return.

  


The president wrapped things up. “Thank you all. You are truly this planet’s greatest heroes. Perhaps one day soon we can do this properly.” He turned to Jumper and Hammond, “If you have a moment, there are a few things I’d like to discuss.”

  


The Air Force officers came to attention as the president and the Joint Chief exited the room.

  


Hammond hung back for a moment. “SG-1, take the rest of the day. Go take in the sights. Grab a good meal. Wheels up at 0700.”

  


“Yes sir.”

  


Jack turned to his team. “Well kids, what shall we do?”

  


“Maybe Teal’c would like to see some of the museums?”

  


“Daniel.”

  


“Jack.”

  


“Daniel.”

  


Daniel rolled his eyes, surrendering the game.

  


“I would like to see the place the brochures call the Mall”

  


“Good choice, T. Sam, I take it you and Dad are going off to do whatever you Carters do?”

  


“Actually Jack, I have to get back.” He hugged his daughter. “I’m sorry kiddo.”

  


Sam looked disappointed for a moment but then she smiled. “It’s okay, Dad. I’ll tag along with the guys. Make sure they stay out of trouble.”

  


“Hey!” Both Daniel and Jack objected.

  


Jacob laughed and pulled Sam into a final hug. “That’s a tall order, but you’ve got plenty of practice by now.”

  


“Funny Jake,” Jack said as the men shook hands. He was surprised when Jacob didn’t let go.

  


“Thank you, Jack.”

  


No words were needed as a silent moment passed between them.

  


A bemused Jacob watched as the team fell into formation with Jack on point.

  


“Okay kids, hotel first so we can get changed.” Jack gestured between Sam and himself. “Then on to the Mall or wherever else T wants to go. Carter, you’re in charge of picking the restaurant.”

  


Jacob smiled. His daughter was in excellent hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Prompts/Fills:
> 
> 1_million_words: Location: White House  
> Trope Bingo: art: famous landmark  
> Gen Prompt Bingo: Team Mates


End file.
